fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjuan Carritero
Sanjuan Carritero (サンファンカレテロ Sanfan Karetero) is an S-Class Mage and the Guild Ace of the Burning Catarina Guild. He is the leader of the team: Catarina Three, being partenered with Antonio and Bellze Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities .]] Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki): Sanjuan is a user of Human Possession, a form of Seith Magic which allows him to see and gather wandering souls, sealing them within objects and manipulating them as he wishes. He commonly uses a series of small calavera dolls, fitting with his skull theme. These dolls are useful for a variety of purposes such as offense as well as defense; they are able to fire blasts of green energy from their body: which Sanjuan dubs "soul energy". He is not limited to using solely these dolls, being able to transfer the souls under his command from their typical hosts into others ones: such as the Gran Calavera Catrina and are able to speak freely as they wish, due to the soul within the doll having it's own personality. *'Boxeo Sorpresa' (ボックゼオソルプレサ Bokkuzeo Sorupuresa; Spanish for Boxing Surprise): One of his dolls springs from his poncho and releases a surprise punch against the target. The specific doll which uses this technique has arms and legs on springs connected to it's main body and allows it to strike an opponent farther away. *'Mano Amiga '(マノアミーガ Mano Amīga; ''Spanish for ''Helping Hand): A spell which involves Sanjuan surrounding his teammates: Antonio and Bellze in one of his souls. The soul is visible as a transparent green energy around them, in the silhouette of typical mexican men, with ponchos and sombreros. This allows his teammates to fight when fatigued and/or injured, seemingly working on the principle that they provide Antonio and Bellze with their own "soul energy" - essentially revitalising them whilst fighting. Skilled Guitarist: Sanjuan often plays his guitar amidst battle and is seemingly very skilled, being well versed in a typical latin-esque style of playing. Immense Magical Power: Sanjuan boasts an immense magical presence and is able to overwhelm weaker opponents with his magical energy alone; seemingly operating as a form of intense intimidation. Due to being such a powerful mage he has been known to defeat large groups of opponents with minimal loss of his magic power and is also been said to have energy reseves which rival even that of his master. Weapons & Items Dolls: Sanjuan's dolls are fitting with his guild's and his own motif of skulls and skeletons. He typically uses a series of six dolls, each with their own unique abilities, appearance and personality.: *'Santiago' (サンティアゴ Santiago): A small humanoid doll which appears as a skeletal being with a shirt, trousers and a blue coat. He also wears a small hat, black shoes and is always seen smoking a small cigar. He has springs connecting his legs and arms, allowing him to use his Boxeo Sorpresa spell. Santiago is the most outspoken of the dolls and often makes his loud opinions known to Sanjuan *'Andrés' (アンドレス Andoresu): A humanoid skeleton doll who is smaller than Santiago, he appears in an orange suit and pointed black hat. He is always seen carrying a glass bottle. He is fond of fighting and is extremely confident in Sanjuan's abilities. *'Paco' (パコ Pako): Sanjuan's most outrageous doll in appearance, taking the shape of a pink coloured skeleton who adorns no clothes. He has an oversized head with no eyes, horns and a large mouth, from which his large teeth and tongue often protrude. He is a rather unintelligent doll and voices little coherent opinion - often simple sentences having little relevance. *'Esteban '(エステバン Esuteban): The largest of the pack. Esteban has a large torso and head - even larger than Paco's, his face adorns many stylised patterns typical of calavera skulls. He has seemingly no ability to speak but rather communicates through waving his arms about. *'Julio & Marco' (フリオとマルコ Furio to Maruko): Two dolls which appear to be symbiotic, Julio being barely visible as he is incased within a small bus, and Marco being a small figure on top of the bus. These two have yet to display any unique personalities although are the two which are used to empower Antonio and Bellze in Sanjuan's Mano Amiga spell. Guitar: Sanjuan carries with him an ordinary guitar which he uses as a form of recreation. .]] Gran Calavera Catrina (グランカーラヴェラカトリーナ Guran Kāravuera Katorīna): Trivia Category:FB